Newly formed metal strip, rod, and the like tends to develop oxides on its surface which must be removed before further processing. In the steel industry, this oxide layer is called mill scale. Mill scale is almost universally removed by acid pickling.
Hydrogen and other reducing gases such as carbon monoxide have been used for the reduction of oxides in ores, where they are substantially consumed within a reducing furnace or vessel. Hydrogen is readily burned and can cause explosions under certain circumstances, and carbon monoxide is poisonous and generally considered dangerous unless confined and reacted in a vessel of the type generally contemplated in ore reduction. Moreover, steel strip and many other metal products made continuously move at a rapid pace, increasing the difficulty of conducting the oxide removal process with gases within the time constraints normally imposed. Thus, while the elementary chemical principles of oxide removal and/or reduction by reducing gases are known, an acceptable continuous surface oxide reduction system employing reducing gases has not been forthcoming in the art.